Agonía
by Niveneh
Summary: Salazar ha creado su cámara, la cual será abierta por su descendiente en años futuros. Ahora, es el momento de decir adiós. Hogwarts ya no es su hogar. leve slash SxG


**Agonía**

**Por: Meiko Akiyama**

Hizo un último movimiento con su varita y la cámara se cerró, haciendo un enorme estruendo. Estaba sellada, el trabajo estaba hecho. Si alguna vez tuvo intenciones de arrepentirse, ya se han terminado. Tantas noches en vela, escuchando las continuas discusiones entre sus compañeros. Él se había cansado de discutir, se cansó de defender algo que él sabía era correcto. Lo suyo era lo único que realmente tenía sentido. Sabía que la única manera de conservar la estirpe era manteniendo la limpieza en el linaje. Poco tenían que ver la inteligencia, la bondad o la valentía. Lo importante era la pureza en el linaje. 

Sus compañeros no deseaban entenderle, seguían en sus absurdas e interminables discusiones. Pero él se cansó de aquello. De los cuatro, él era el único capaz de tomar cartas en el asunto. El único que dejaría las palabras e iría a los hechos.

Y el resultado está allí, con aquella cámara perfectamente sellada.

Lo único que queda ahora es esperar.

La sangre llama a la sangre, y está seguro que tarde o temprano su sangre vendrá a este lugar. Y abrirá aquella cámara. Entonces el mundo comprenderá el mensaje que intentaba dar. Toda la comunidad mágica comprenderá que lo único que él trataba de hacer era protegerlos de una escoria que amenazaba con mezclarse con ellos, volverlos impuros.

Logra escuchar un extraño siseo en las paredes, es su precioso sirviente, seguramente detestará estar encerrado y quién sabe durante cuántos años.

"Mi amo…" escucha el siseo haciendo vibrar sus tímpanos. Sonríe ampliamente, sólo él es capaz de entenderle. De modo que no importa cuánto busquen, ni cuántos hechizos hagas, jamás sabrán que la amenaza se cierne en sus propias narices. Detrás de las paredes, debajo de sus pasos; permaneciendo oculta y callada hasta que su descendiente termine lo que él empezó.

Pegó su mejilla contra la fría pared, estremeciéndose al contacto. Lanzó un profundo suspiro, pudo sentir a la bestia moverse bruscamente, del otro lado. Abrió sus labios, pero de ellos no salió ningún idioma que los humanos conocieran, una especie de silbido macabro que parecía haber surgido de los infiernos.

"Espera, sólo espera. Tu paciencia será recompensada" siseó él como respuesta. Escuchó un chillido, al parecer de queja, pero a los pocos segundos todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

-Silencio que algún día alguien romperá- sentenció, tomando la larga túnica negra y colocándosela sobre los hombros.

Bajó con cuidado las escaleras, no deseaba que nadie le descubriera. Odiaría que alguno de sus camaradas le preguntaran sobre su paradero. Detestaba estar rindiéndole cuentas a la gente sobre sus actos.

Cuando los cuatro iniciaron este sueño, este enorme y prometedor proyecto, él se juró a sí mismo intentar trabajar en equipo. Tenía que reconocer que su poder llegaba a ciertos límites, que crear un colegio para jóvenes hechiceros no era trabajo para una sola persona. En serio intentó compenetrarse con sus camaradas. Descubrió la bondad de Helga, quien siempre parecía quien mayor trabajaba, la primera en levantarse y la última en irse a dormir. Se dejó cautivar por el enigmático encanto de Rowena, quien parecía tener soluciones a todos los problemas. Y claro, cómo no creer en las entusiastas palabras de su buen amigo Godric, quien siempre tenía una frase de aliento bajo la manga. Hermosas personas, los únicos a quienes podría llamar "amigos".

Pero todo eso terminaba hoy. Él era el único capaz de visualizar la ruptura, él único que podía saber que aquel sueño pronto se desmoronaría. O que quizás, se había convertido en una cruenta pesadilla de la cual ninguno de los cuatro podría salir.

Es por ello, que a partir de hoy, él, Salazar Slytherin, estaría por su cuenta.

_May be I'd better on my on_

_No one ever seems to understand me_

_It's easier for me to be alone_

Dolía un poco, hay que aceptarlo. Le iba a costar olvidar aquellos largos pasillos, en donde solía tener esas agradables pláticas con Godric acerca del "prometedor" futuro de Hogwarts. O los hermosos patios, en donde Helga se la pasaba riendo y buscando especies para plantar en sus invernaderos. O el precioso lago, donde tantas veces acompañó a Rowena, quien meditaba durante horas y horas. Podía cerrar sus ojos y recordar la forma en que sus largos cabellos se movían al compás del viento. O el precioso tono de su piel cuando las luces del atardecer tornaban su silueta.

Sí, dolería separarse de aquellos recuerdos. Pero estaba muy convencido que valdría la pena. Estaba seguro que todos aquellos sacrificios valdrían la pena, porque el mundo terminaría comprendiendo sus ideas.

Se pasó una mano por sus largos y oscuros cabellos, esbozó una sonrisa, recordando la controversia que han creado en sus amigos. Muchas veces Rowena bromeaba, diciendo que él le hacía competencia, puesto que sus cabellos estaban casi del mismo largo. Godric se mofaba diciendo que debía tener demasiada paciencia para mantener un cabello así, puesto que él lo prefería corto "es como si no existiera" decía montones de veces, señalando sus cortos y rubios cabellos. Helga era la única que parecía adorar los largos cabellos de Salazar, siempre tenía elogios; diciendo que le daban aún más el toque de "importante señor". Helga solía decirle que parecía uno de esos "príncipes de los cuentos de hadas".

Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en el cielo. Estaba despejado, sin una sola nube en el horizonte. Siempre pensó que cuando abandonara Hogwarts el cielo estaría gris, con enormes nubarrones y quizás con una tenue lluvia. Arqueó sus labios, dibujando una tenue sonrisa, era obvio que las cosas nunca salían como se planeaban.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que las aventuras que se inventaba de pequeño con Godric Gryffindor llegarían tan lejos. Una noche, en que Godric se quedó a dormir en su casa, los pequeños miraron a la luna, e hicieron el juramento que un día sus nombres serían mencionados por todo mago en el mundo. Que harían una hazaña que sería recordado por todos, dejarían un legado para que todo nuevo mago les recordara. Que su nombre sería sinónimo de grandeza.

Y bueno, allí estaban, con un enorme colegio, adecuado para el adiestramiento de jóvenes magos. Un sitio en donde la cacería y la aberración hacia la magia no podrían encontrarles. Un lugar en donde aprenderían a controlar la magia, donde sabrían que no hay que temerle a sus propios poderes. Todo el mundo hablaba de ellos, sobre todo porque eran magos relativamente jóvenes. Cuando empezaron en la construcción de Hogwarts apenas rozaban los veinte años. Y ahora, cinco años después, sus nombres seguían en boca de todo el mundo. Los cuatro han logrado lo que todos, magos y muggles, buscan con insistencia.

Inmortalidad.

Sí, los cuatro bebieron un sorbo de inmortalidad que les supo a gloria. Allí estaba todo lo que siempre habían anhelado. Aún no comprende cómo es que todo se desmoronó. Cuatro ideas tan diferentes… cuatro ideales tan incongruentes…

Escuchó voces provenientes de un aula. La curiosidad no era uno de sus mayores defectos, pero por ser voces femeninas, no pudo resistirse. Se acercó hasta la puerta de donde provenían y entreabrió un poco la puerta. Eran ellas.

Helga estaba sentada en una de las sillas, llevaba dos moñitos que recogían sus largos y dorados cabellos. Era la más pequeña de los cuatro y al principio Salazar dudó mucho que podría ir a la par de ellos. Pero la chica le demostró, con hechos, que esta perfectamente a su nivel. Sus enormes y expresivos ojos chocolates estaban muy abiertos, nunca se lo había dicho, pero él adoraba esos ojos. Demostraban una sensibilidad sólo propia de Helga. Sus ojitos estaban fijos en su interlocutora, que estaba sentada frente a ella, en el pupitre.

Rowena Ravenclaw. Sus largos cabellos caían como cascada sobre sus hombros, y sus azules ojos miraban con fijación a Helga. No eran tan expresivos como los de su amiga, de hecho, parecían más profundos, más misteriosos.

"Enigmáticos" pensó, mientras sin moverse de su posición, inclinó un poco el cuello, para poder verla mejor.

Desde que Godric se la introdujo una noche de otoño, le gustó. Era todo lo que siempre esperó de una mujer, en una palabra, perfecta. Su belleza y forma de ser le resultaban tan enigmáticas que cada vez que la veía sonreír, un intenso deseo se revolvía dentro de él. Ella siempre atenta a sus recomendaciones, dispuesta a escuchar sus opiniones. Y además, trabajaba a la par de ellos, sin quejarse. Al principio dudó de la incursión de mujeres, era bastante quisquilloso para esas cosas. Pero Helga y Rowena le demostraron que podía trabajar tanto o más que un hombre.

Se pasó el dedo índice por los labios, recordando la primera vez que le robó un beso a Rowena. Precisamente a orillas del lago. Ella estaba muy sonrosada y salió de allí ofreciendo disculpas, como si hubiera sido ella quien inició el contacto.

Luego de ese beso, las cosas fueron tan fáciles.

Aún recuerda la primera vez que pasaron la noche juntos. Jamás podrá borrar de su mente la imagen de Rowena, cuando de deshizo de su enorme y pesado vestido; del incómodo corsé y quedó con sólo la piel cubriéndole los huesos y el alma. Puede recordar esa dulce sonrisa que tenía, cuando le tomó el cuello de su camisa y empezó a desabrocharlo…

-¿De verdad crees que sea cierto?- preguntó Helga, sosteniendo su barbilla con la mano derecha- ¿Crees que Salazar haya ocultado algo en algún sitio del colegio? ¿No lo sabríamos? Digo, si de verdad es algo tan monstruoso debería hacer ruido o algo que revelara su escondite ¿no?-

"No, mi querida Helga" le respondió Salazar en sus pensamientos.

Rowena se volteó hacia la ventana. Salazar intentó captar la imagen a la perfección, inclinándose un poco más hacia delante. Sería la última vez que la vería, por lo menos tenía que llevarse cada detalle de su mujer. "Su" mujer. No sonaba tan mal, después de todo, esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No creo que Salazar lo diga en serio- sentenció Rowena. Sí, era justo lo que esperaba él que respondiera-… no, sé que él no haría una cosa así. Confío en él…-

Las palabras de Rowena pudieron haberle hecho sentir mal. Después de todo, no merecía tanta confianza de parte de ella. Pero no, ya no podía arrepentirse. Él sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

"Espero algún día me comprendas, Rowena…" suspiró, a manera de despedida, mirando a la joven por última vez. Sí, sabía él que algún día ella y el resto del mundo mágico le comprenderían. Estaba seguro.

-Es un buen amante…- escuchó decir a Helga, cuando se hallaba lejos de la puerta- ¿a que sí?-

Lo único que escuchó por respuesta fueron puras risas y risas.

-Oh sí, lo soy…- susurró mientras pasaba de largo por el pasillo. Él era especialista en pasar desapercibido. Estuvo seguro que las mujeres ni siquiera notaron su presencia.

Era mejor así, sin despedidas, sin lágrimas, llantos o palabras de adiós. Él no deseaba eso.

Era mejor de esta manera, a su manera.

_I write about the things I'll never know_

_And I can't find a moment just to slow down_

_It makes me think I'll never have the chance_

_To figure out what it's all about…_

Se iría. Nunca más volvería a poner un pie sobre Hogwarts. Su fiel sirviente tendría que esperar a que un nuevo Slytherin viniera para liberarle de su prisión. Sabe que no estará vivo para presenciar ese momento. Sabe que ni Rowena, Helga o Godric podrán poner caras de sorpresa al descubrir que sus amenazas eran reales.

"Asesino" le llamarán durante varios siglos venideros. Sí, probablemente es que lo pinten como el malvado de la historia. Como el déspota, el cruel, el despiadado. Pero aún así, no le interesa. Los cuatro juraron que morirían por sus creencias de ser necesarios.

Es justo lo que él está haciendo.

Descendió con cuidado los escalones, sabiendo que ahora sí era el fin. Ha llegado la hora del adiós verdadero.

Se quedó allí, en la puerta principal, durante varios minutos. Su cuello empezó a dolerle por lo empinado que estaba, pero a él no le importó. Se estaba despidiendo de su colegio, de su magna obra. Aquel colegio siempre iba a representar la culminación de un sueño.

No le importaba cuántas malas sangres corrieran por sus patios de aquí en adelante, ni cuantos hijos de muggles se sentaran en sus pupitres, porque sus descendientes ya se harían cargo de ellos. Y entonces, el mundo mágico recordaría para siempre a Salazar Slytherin. No sólo como uno de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, sino como el único que tuvo la suficiente visión como para protegerles de semejante amenaza.

Eran como las hormigas, insignificantes, pero unidas podían representar una verdadera molestia. Eso era lo que nadie, aparte de él, podía ver. Es por ello que en esa cámara les esperaban tormentos, torturas y sufrimientos al por mayor. No se consideraba un asesino propiamente dicho, pero sabía que valían la pena unas cuantas muertes si al final su raza se salvaba. Él los había visto… cómo quemaban a brujas y magos, cómo los perseguían y aislaban como si de una plaga se tratase. Y todo ese absurdo comportamiento sólo se derivaba de una sola cosa.

Miedo. "Los muggles tienen miedo de aquello que no pueden explicar" era su filosofía de vida.

Ellos sí que eran asesinos. ¿Cómo podía dejar que un hijo de esa gente entrara a su colegio? Era prácticamente un sacrilegio. ¿Cómo dejar entrar alguien que en su sangre llevara ese estigma? No se podía, y eso era algo que ni Godric, ni Rowena ni Helga jamás podrían comprender. Le hervía la sangre cada vez que escuchaba como un asqueroso muggle llamaba "bruja" a alguien con desprecio.

"Se burlan de nosotros" se repetía incansablemente. Con pesar, tenía que admitir que no podía impedir que ellos siguieran conviviendo con ellos en el mundo. No tenía poderío sobre el mundo entero. Sin embargo, sí que tenía potestad en ese castillo que él mismo construyó. Allí ninguno de esos entraría y si lo hacía, no iba a estar seguro por mucho tiempo.

-Adiós entonces- suspiró, bajando la mirada. Sintió un tirón en el cuello, debió permanecer en esa posición bastante tiempo.

-¿Adiós?- escuchó una voz preocupada a sus espaldas. Algo se quebró dentro de él cuando escuchó ese timbre de voz. No era un timbre femenino y se lamentó profundamente. Había podido enfrentar a Helga una última vez, incluso a Rowena, pero no a él.

Godric Gryffindor.

-¿Salazar?- volvió a llamarlo con insistencia.

Cuando Godric notó que él no tenía intenciones de voltearse, se adelantó hasta él.

Allí estaba Godric, justo frente a él.

Con su enorme capa roja, sus profundos ojos color canela mirándole fijamente. Con su reluciente espada colgándole de la cintura. Siempre le encantó el porte de su amigo, él sí que parecía un príncipe salido de los cuentos de hadas. Aquel que siempre va en pos de la princesa en apuros.

-¿Por qué adiós, Salazar?- volvió a preguntar Godric, inquisitivamente.

-Todo lo que inicia debe acabar en algún momento, mi buen Godric- suspiró Salazar, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Termina porque tú lo deseas así, mi amigo- Godric intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero aquello le pareció a Salazar una mueca nostálgica. El buen Godric, siempre le dolieron las despedidas, era por eso que especialmente deseaba evitarle a él. Pero era evidente que el destino siempre le haría malas pasadas.

-Sabes que digas lo que digas…-

-…nada impedirá tu partida. Cuando un Slytherin toma una decisión, es irrevocable- comentó Godric, imitando a la perfección su voz. En otro momento, Salazar habría reído o reprendido a Godric, dependiendo de su humor. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, se limitó a mirarle fijamente. También deseaba grabarse todas las facciones de Godric en su mente, para poder evocarlo cuando quisiera, sin importar el tiempo ni la distancia.

Godric hizo un pequeño puchero, como si fuera un niño pequeño que ha perdido un juguete. Duele. Salazar también puede sentirlo. A él también le duele el alma. Más que todos los sentimientos que pueda inspirarle Rowena, o la ternura que le produzca Helga; lo que siente por el joven Gryffindor está un escalón por encima de todo.

Es inalcanzable.

-Godric, hazte a un lado- demandó Salazar, dando dos pasos al frente.

Lejos de intimidarse por la imponente figura de su amigo, Godric ni siquiera se movió. Él mejor que nadie conoce todas las formas amenazantes que adopta Salazar. Conoce todos los tonos de voz que utiliza para conseguir lo que quiere. Es por eso que nada lo asustará. Salazar lee la determinación en la mirada del joven Gryffindor, puede oler la valentía perfectamente.

Valentía siempre estaría asociada con Gryffindor. Era inevitable.

-¿Por qué irte?- preguntó Godric, alzando una ceja- ¿por qué?-

-Este ya no es lugar para mí- recitó Salazar, como si fuera un discurso preparado.

-¿Cómo que no?- Godric pareció tomarse aquello como un insulto- ¡Esto lo construimos entre los cuatro! ¡Es tan tuyo como mío!-

Salazar esbozó una sonrisa irónica a su amigo. "No Godric y es una lástima que no lo comprendas" pensó, mirando al joven rubio frente a él. Ése ya no era su lugar, él ya ha terminado su trabajo y es hora de partir.

-Déjame pasar Godric Gryffindor, o te juro que lo lamentarás- dijo Salazar de tal manera, que Godric finalmente descendió la mirada y se hizo a un lado, dejándole el camino libre.

Salazar empezó a caminar a paso calmado, sin demostrar que realmente deseaba salir huyendo de allí. Aún recordaba la última amenaza que había lanzado sobre sus cuatro amigos.

"¡Mi estirpe terminará eliminando a esos malditos! ¡¡En este mismo castillo hallarán su maldición!! ¡Los acabaré uno a uno!".

En ese momento, Rowena y Helga había emitido expresiones de horror; pero al parecer ninguna de las dos le creía capaz de hacer tal cosa. Helga era demasiado ingenua, además se la vivía confiando en las personas. Y Rowena, ella no le cree capaz porque piensa que conoce su verdadera esencia.

Es bueno que nunca se entere que no es así.

Él sí es capaz. Sembrará muerte y confusión, pero por una buena causa, aunque nadie sea capaz de comprenderlo ahora. Es muy pronto para que el mundo comprenda sus ideas. Será cuando se vean rodeados de aquellas pequeñas escorias por todos lados, cuando comprendan  que todo lo que hace es por el bien de sus allegados.

-No lo hiciste… no pudiste haber sido capaz… ¡Salazar!- escuchó la "amenazante" voz de Godric a sus espaldas.

Sí, él lo sabía.

Sabía que el único de los tres que pudo ver más allá de sus ojos era Godric. El único capaz de conocer sus alcances. No por nada era al único a quien podía llamar "amigo". Godric le conocía mejor que nadie. Duda que alguien jamás pueda conocerle tan bien como él lo hace.

-Dime que no haz sido capaz…- ahora el tono de Godric iba más como súplica que cualquiera otra cosa. Como fuera, removió algo muy dentro de él, un algo que le hizo detener su andar.

-Lo siento Godric- soltó en un suspiro. ¿Lo sentía verdaderamente?

Era una pregunta complicada.

Inició nuevamente su camino, sin mirar hacia atrás. No porque tuviera temor o dudas, sino porque simplemente ha dado por zanjada una etapa de su vida, y sabe que ya no se puede volver de regreso.

-¿Cómo has podido?- escuchó el grito desesperado de Godric.

Pocos segundos después, ya lo tenía otra vez frente a él. Esta vez encarándolo, haciéndole frente, cortándole el paso.

Salazar no pudo contener una sonrisa. ¿Ahora Godric sacaba valentía? ¿Ahora que ya nada se podía detener? Les ha puesto una bomba de tiempo, muy lenta, pero muy eficaz.

-¿Dónde está?- reclamó Godric, mostrándole la espada, como diciendo que aquello no era una broma en absoluto.

Salazar tampoco estaba bromeando.

-Puedes buscar Godric, todo lo que quieras… y sin embargo, nunca encontrarás nada. Sólo quien lleve la sangre Slytherin podrá hacerlo, y para ese entonces, dudo que tú puedas hacer algo- sentenció con firmeza, haciéndole entender al joven que él tampoco jugaba. Que este era un asunto muy delicado.

-¡Lo encontraré!- exclamó Godric, alzando su varita amenazante hacia Salazar. Estaba tan cerca que la madera casi le tocaba la punta de la nariz. Y sin embargo, no se movió ni un milímetro.

-No Godric, no podrás- volvió a decirle Salazar. Su tono ni siquiera sonaba amenazante. ¿Para qué? No tenía caso.

-¡Si no lo hago yo, mi descendencia lo hará! ¡Juro que acabaré con la amenaza que plantaste en Hogwarts, justo como se aplasta la cabeza de una serpiente!- exclamó, decidido.

Salazar sonrió para sus adentros. "Interesante comparación, Godric. Deberías impartir adivinación" pensó Salazar, recordando la sorpresa que se escondía entre los pasadizos del castillo.

-No me odies tanto, Godric- suspiró Salazar. "No me odies simplemente porque no me comprendes. No seas tan cabeza dura, Gryffindor".

-No puedo odiarte- Godric bajó su varita.

"Siempre vas a ser un sentimental sin remedio" pensó Salazar amargamente.

Sólo en ciertos momentos, como éste, le habría gustado ser un poco más como su amigo.

-Acabarás haciéndolo- sentenció, sus miradas se cruzaron justo cuando pronunció aquella frase- y si no lo haces tú, tus hijos terminarán haciéndolo de todas formas, tú mismo lo has dicho-

-Que lo hagan ellos- resopló Godric, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo- porque yo no puedo-

-Deberás empezar a hacerlo pronto- insistió Salazar nuevamente.

-Empezamos este sueño, juntos, sin ti no lo hubiéramos logrado. ¿Cómo has podido…?- la voz de Godric se perdió en el horizonte.

-¿Y aún así no puedes odiarme? Algún día puede que mi estirpe acabe con la tuya, si es que sigues con esa absurda idea de educar a los valientes, sin ver de qué familia vienen- dijo Salazar, mirando nuevamente en los claros ojos de su amigo.

Godric fijó su mirada en el suelo. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Verlo así, tan triste y abatido por su inevitable partida; le hacía sentirse triste a él también. Jamás pensó que amara tanto a su amigo.

¿Amar?

"Sí, amar" respondió mientras se acercaba hacia Godric.

Él era bastante más alto que el joven Gryffindor, por lo que tuvo que inclinarse un poco hacia él. Godric alzó la mirada y pareció asustarse mucho por su cercanía. Sus narices estaban muy cerca, Salazar podía sentir la respiración entrecortada de Godric y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Le encantaba tener el control sobre las situaciones.

Godric estaba inmóvil justo en este momento, mirándole fijamente con ese par de ojos que aún reflejaban una pureza de espíritu. No sabía por qué, pero aquella mirada representaba una enorme…

"…tentación" pensó, reconociendo aquella sensación.

Justo antes de darse cuenta, sus labios estaban pegados a los del joven Gryffindor, para quien todo fue tan sorpresivo que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Los labios de Godric eran dulces y su lengua era suave, una completa delicia para los sentidos. Sus manos alborotaron los rubios cabellos de Godric sin mucho pudor. Alcanzó a sentir cómo el joven se estremecía con su contacto. Aquella era una de las mejores sensaciones que había experimentado en la vida.

Lástima que era tan tarde ahora.

Sus labios soltaron los de Godric, sólo una mano suya quedó tocando el cuerpo de su amigo, tomándole por el mentón, obligándole a alzar su mirada. Salazar sonrió ampliamente.

-Cuida mucho a Rowena y a Helga, te las encargo…- ¿estaba pidiéndole aquello? Sí, realmente no deseaba ningún a sus compañeras. Ni tampoco para su querido Godric.

-Salazar…- intentó decir Godric, pero Salazar le puso tal gesto, que el joven decidió no continuar.

-No digas nada Godric, sabes que no voy a arrepentirme. Sólo sería más doloroso- comentó Salazar, haciendo entender que ni siquiera él podría retenerle en ese sitio, el cual ya no era su hogar.

Sin embargo, recordando los hermosos y enormes ojos de Helga; la preciosa silueta de Rowena bañada por la luz vespertina y el fugaz beso que le robó a su compañero; sabe que jamás volverá a estar completo.

Una parte de su ser siempre estará vacía.

_But there's still a piece of me that feels so empty_

_I've been all over the world_

_I've seen a million of different places_

_But through the crowds and all the faces_

_I'm still out there looking for you_

-Salazar…- escuchó decir a Godric por última vez.

Pero él ya estaba muy lejos de su alcance.

Ambos eran de mundos diferentes ahora.

Detuvo su andar por última vez, y sin voltearse hacia el joven de dorados cabellos, pronunció:

-Olvida ya, Gryffindor y desde hoy, empieza a temer de mi nombre…-

Salazar seguía caminando lentamente por las praderas que rodeaban Hogwarts. Se estremeció cuando sintió una tenue lluvia cayendo sobre su cuerpo.

Pensó en cubrirse con su capa, pero luego desistió de aquella idea. Era mejor así, que la lluvia cayera sobre su cuerpo y lo bañara por completo. Que se llevara todos sus dolores, todos sus sufrimientos, todos sus ideales, todos sus sueños.

Y que sólo le dejara los recuerdos de los días felices.

**FIN**

**Hace unos meses atrás borré un fanfic de los fundadores que estaba escribiendo. Me había aburrido de la trama en sí, pero no de los personajes.**

**Salazar, Godric, Helga y Rowena se me hacen personajes profundos, de los cuales vale mucho la pena escribir. Llevaba rato con esta idea en la cabeza, de hecho el escrito estaba rondando por mi pc bastante inconcluso hasta que un día (o sea ayer) me decidí a terminarlo. Un poquito de slash al final porque no pude resistirme. Godric x Salazar es una de las parejas que más me gustan, a pesar que se sepa tan poco de ellos. **

**La canción es "Where are you now?" de Michelle Branch, sale en su disco "Hotel Paper". Muy bueno y muy recomendable.**

**Contacto**** meiko[at]wings[dot]distant-sky[dot]org**


End file.
